Trailer decks are commonly used to carry cargo on highways and off-road. Such cargo may comprise air cargo pallets, intermodal containers, CROPS (Containerized Roll-In/Out Platform), flatracks, J-MIPS (Joint Mobility Intermodal Platform), and other types of cargo. This cargo is often transferred on and off the trailer decks from other trailers, trucks, cargo planes, the ground, warehouse floors, military vehicles, and from other types of areas, devices, and apparatus. Due to the diversity of the cargo loads, the existing trailer deck designs often may only accommodate one type of cargo from one source. Further, the existing trailer deck designs often are not suited to accept cargo directly from an aircraft. K-loaders, and other types of equipment, are often required to unload and load cargo from an aircraft onto existing trailer deck designs. These limitations may result in increased loading time, loading costs, loading complexity, and/or other types of problems.
A versatile trailer deck design, and a method for its use, is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing trailer deck designs.